


how not to spy on your friends date

by barnesrogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Post Infinity War, Thor Is a Good Bro, and being discreet, au where they defeated thanos and endgame never happens, lokis alive in this cause i say so, so thor looks like he did in ragnarok/iw, thor is bad at disguises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnesrogers/pseuds/barnesrogers
Summary: Carol and Brunnhilde are on their first date and Thor's not doing a great job at spying.





	how not to spy on your friends date

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot based off of [my tweet](https://twitter.com/RlPTONY/status/1137282119686807552) so sorry if it sucks and i wrote this at 2am so all/any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> enjoy!

Their first date was going really well. Brunnhilde had to hand it to Thor, he really knew her type. 

They were waiting for dessert when Carol had leaned in closer to Brunnhilde and whispered, "Is that Thor over there?"

Brunnhidle didn't even have to look to know that it was. She had noticed him come in a few minutes after they'd been seated. "Yeah," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Thor was wearing an all black suit, (which Loki was clearly responsible for) fake glasses and moustache over his beard. 

"He thinks we don't know he's here." Out of her peripherals she could see him looking at them from behind a menu. 

"That is such a terrible disguise. He honestly could've done better," Carol giggled.

"He needs to get more tips from Loki if he's going to do this everytime we have a date."

"There's going to be more?"

"Well I hope so," Brunnhilde smirked, putting her hand under her chin.

"Me too. Now let's show Thor what a great match-maker he is," Carol smiled and moved in closer, pressing her lips onto Brunnhilde's.

After a few seconds they separated and turned to look at Thor. When he found out he was spotted he scrambled to hide behind the menu again, accidentally knocking over his drink.

They laughed and waved to him. Thor, realising that he'd been caught, stopped hiding and gave them a big grin with two thumbs up.

"What an idiot," Brunnhilde sighed, shaking her head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> any thoughts/comments/improvements would be appreciated!


End file.
